


Something Secret, Something Blue

by phloridas



Series: One (or a few!) Word Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, be prepared for copious amounts of fluff, inspired by the mediterranean holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: etoilesdephanasked:discovering a secret natural location





	Something Secret, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently hit 1500 followers over on Tumblr (@phloridas) which is crazy to me?? To celebrate, and as a thank you, I thought I'd turn it over to all of you and have opened my inbox up to one (or a few) word prompts and I've been loving the results so far! I'll be doing this all week so if you'd like to send one in, feel free to hit up my [ask box](http://phloridas.tumblr.com/ask) (anon or not) and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!!

“Dan. Dan Dan Dan! Hurry up, the water’s supposed to be perfect right now. It’s not gonna stay like this too long, come on!”

“Phiiilll. Can’t we have breakfast first?” Even as the words left his lips, Dan knew it was a lost cause. Phil was already sliding on his flip flops, bouncing from foot to foot in the large hotel room corridor.

Judging by the look Phil sent, they were on the same wavelength. Dan rolled himself off the bed with a giant sigh.

A soft “I love you” nestled itself in his ear as Dan started rifling through his suitcase. He rolled his eyes, a smile fighting its way up his face all the same.

The greeting of warm, tickly sand just outside the hotel doors may not have been something Dan could ever get used to but that just meant he loved it more each time. A just-risen sun glinted and glittered high above in the bluest sky Dan had ever seen. Phil’s hand in his was like pulling on an old favourite slipper: soft and sweet, warming Dan through and through. He could actually come to appreciate mornings if they were all like this.

Phil led the two of them to the water, picking up speed once they got their first glimpse of the pale blue waves lapping along the shore. Dan had no choice but to be dragged along. The wind pushing into his lungs was fresh and sweet, though, a welcome shift from England’s constant rain, so he didn’t mind. Not really.

“Last one to spot a fish buys lunch!” Phil shouted, crashing into the empty water before Dan had a chance to attach his scuba gear.

Phil and his fish. Seconds later, Dan had waded out into the clear Mediterranean waters, shoving Phil a metre out to sea before sucking in a breath and ducking below, a coolness now surrounding him, cleansing himself of every demon he’d ever fought.

They swam for a while, sometimes racing, sometimes reaching against the tide to whack at the other to point out a particularly cool-looking fish (alright, that last one was mostly Phil). Before long, the shore had become a distant dot.

That was when when Dan saw it.

There was no way something that pretty could be real. It looked like a screensaver, or a painting found in a hotel.

Just metres away hovered a school of fish in all colours, yellows and oranges and blues and whites, a Technicolor show just for the two of them. Equally vibrant coral waved arms of violet and green and blue in greeting. It wasn’t hard to imagine a smiling face on each one.

A burst of bubbles to his right told him that Phil had noticed this too.

There wasn’t much they could do aside from bobbing gently up and down, Dan’s wrinkled fingers finding Phil’s after a few seconds. A crinkle of blue eyes through the scuba mask sent Dan’s heart into a whole new round of hysterics.

Every second, something new caught his eye, each thing more beautiful from the rest so that Dan couldn’t choose a single highlight. Maybe it was the sun breaking through the water, sparkling against each bit of coral in turn, giving them all a gemstone-like quality. Perhaps it was the lazy drifting of some of the fish, the zooming of the other, smaller ones. Perhaps it was the ever-so-slight slackening of Phil’s jaw against his snorkel, the childlike longing in his eyes.

If he weren’t already underwater, Dan may have teared up at the pure joy of it all.

It took a while for them to look away, but eventually Dan’s stomach let out a growl worthy of Phil’s former lion branding and he knew he’d have to get breakfast soon or suffer exhaustion before he had reached the shore.

“Phil. Hey, thank you so much for this. You know, I think this is one of the best mornings I’ve had in a while. Did you know about this?” Dan asked once they had stripped the scuba gear and were hit with blazing rays that made them both squint.

“Not at all. I was just as shocked as you.” The gravity in Phil’s tone coupled with the sudden deepness of his voice told Dan he meant it. Dan tucked his chin to his bare chest, smiling to himself.

“Hey, Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s keep this just between us. No need to tell the others, right?”

“Absolutely.”

From the shimmer in Phil’s eyes, Dan knew he would stop at nothing in his search for more of these coral reefs every remaining morning of their holiday.

And of course, Dan was more than thrilled to join in.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my lovely friend Phantom ([@etoilesdephan](http://etoilesdephan.tumblr.com) on Tumblr) for sending in this wonderful prompt, I had so much fun with it! And thank YOU for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed! You can find me over on Tumblr [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com), where I'm currently still basking in the glory of Phil letting out his inner linguistics geek in his liveshow today. I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are and if not, hopefully this made it a little better! <3


End file.
